This invention relates to magnetic imaging, and more particularly to synchronization of recorded pixels in magnetically recorded tracks of information.
A pixel on a magnetic recording is the area of magnetic transition or gradient from one magnetic pole to an opposite pole. In recording directly, current through magnetic record heads is reversed to generate a magnetic field gradient. This magnetic field gradient is recorded on the magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape and is referred to herein as a pixel.
Pixels in adjacent recorded tracks must be in proper phase alignment in order to prevent cancellation of the magnetic field between the tracks. Thus, alignment of the pixels must be obtained to avoid deletion of image information. However, this alignment can be achieved only when the pixels are of substantially uniform width.
The present invention provides substantially uniform width of pixels, particularly first pixels in recorded tracks, and achieves substantial track-to-track pixel alignment to minimize interference between recorded magnetic field gradients.